Chobits: My Immortal
by thechronicle
Summary: The junction of man and machine is met on an intersection of ethics and morality. Contradiction has built its passage, but could Motosuwa ever deem fit to cross its roads? This is the real world.


**Chobits: My Immortal**

> _The junction of man and machine is met on an intersection of ethics and law. Contradiction fathers its passage, but could Hideki Motosuwa ever deem fit to cross its roads? - Rich in symbolism; this is a tale of the barrier of difference brought down by love._  
  
**Author notes:** I've finally begun a tale that I plan to finish; which I assure you is a first. Well, fanfic, to be specific. I currently have three novels in the works (psychological horror/suspense) and already have a poetry anthology professionally published. I hope to include all the above in this fanfic for the sake of practice for my novel.  
  
Why Chobits though? Well, it is one of my favorites. As a matter of fact, it could possibly be my favorite. In so being, I wrote this story based on another story of mine entitled 'My Immortal'. I will include it after the epilogue of this story for those interested.  
  
I even have a second fanfic based on the Chobits universe in the making. I'd appreciate **constructive criticism** should anyone wish me to continue this.  
  
_"When man built the machine, man expanded his capacity to lie and built a façade upon which he placed his mendacity."  
** – PersoCorp Lead Technician; Mairou Kokubunji**_

* * *

**Prologue:  
**  
A bench enticed nearing eyes, drawing them closer. Shuffling against the sidewalk, the chatter of their footsteps seemed distant but undivided, and the cityscape quiet in its unawakened state. As they inched forward, eventually within the compound of the city park, the crescent shine of a morning sun cradled a deeper calm after the storm before it. As tranquil blades of grass swayed in well-endowed gardens, gleaming beneath the weight of rainwater, the serene song of nature initiated its chorus to the orchestra beneath nature's conductor.  
  
Both were of average build, but seemed so serene- as though the age had brought to them need to be discrete. For the two, one older than the other- approached the bench and seated. As the older one leaned onto the bench, struggling beneath the weight of his thin, tall body, a sigh left his lungs and paved way for the quiet of the both of them. He set aside the grey hair that topped his eyes to reveal the face of a healthy piece of time's art.  
  
A pause coated the nascent summer day in serenity and an odd discomfort began to brew as the two grew impatient. Though they stayed in an impeccable summer day's delight, they had been submerged deep into themselves and were forgotten in their own reveries, that evident by their pensive eyes. The younger one, his hair still dark and his aspiring eyes withdrawn behind narrow sunglasses, raised a brow in question and took to find its answer.  
  
"Is there something that is concerning you, Motosuwa?" The younger figure inquired; and as he had always been, he was a just man, a spear, jousted into silence to instigate the purpose of their union. And sure enough, dialogue was provoked, and his companion parted his lips to draw breath and begin.  
  
"I'm getting old, Minoru-san." The simplicity was enigmatic, but it beckoned to be scrutinized. A stream of wind pressed at the scene, prodding a tree above the two as it allowed a leaf to fall. Motosuwa watched as it, in all its frailty, journeyed down and onto his lap. His eyes upon it, he did not relinquish his stare, he had been lost in too much a rhetorical certainty to leave it unquestioned.  
  
"What would happen to this leaf if I left the park and never came back?" Motosuwa put his suspicions into words and firmly; that melancholy glint that glared through his eyes drove his stare downward and toward the ground. To the last of those words, Minoru drew to accolade his endurance despite this statement, but was never-the-less set aback with his wavering trust. Minoru sat, daunted, his hand now placed upon his elderly friend's shoulder in solace, his expression an abandoned one.  
  
"Motosuwa…"  
  
And the pause came again.  
  
"Where will the leaf go? What will happen to it?" Motosuwa continued, the glint gleaming with its ever vivid glow, then forming into a tear as it trickled down his cold wind-brushed cheek. The certainty in his grief, so undeniably tactile, but reasonable? Minoru retreated his arm and too, turned his head to the Earth.  
  
"I suppose it would drift about endlessly." Minoru answered, hiding his reluctance to answer. But he said so as though without thought, his eyes drifting elsewhere.  
  
"Until it deteriorates." Motosuwa muttered beneath an upset breath. But those words did not sway its recipient. Though so marvelous a burden, perhaps too great for even the camaraderie between the two to stir it to a conclusion so quickly; there was a taste of falsity that blistered its reason. In the shortest of moments, the pungent stench of fate deemed putrid and in so being, Minoru pulled a breath close to swallow.  
  
"I take it that this wasn't your first time thinking this." Minoru stated, it had seemed Motosuwa felt not in the least bit certain what to expect. But Minoru, as always, seemed to know, and seemed to dispel the discomfort in not knowing.  
  
"Motosuwa. Do you see the walls that seperate the inside and outside of this park?" His friend's eyes strayed to the far walls that indeed circled them entirely, then returned his attention to Minoru. "It serves to protect and respect the park. When the trees and world inside rotts and dies away, the wall will survive, but left only with the memory of the world it once protected and treasured."  
  
His sagely stare fell down to Motosuwa as he continued.  
  
"Would the wall have it's greatest memory, or rather no memory at all? A purpose, or no purpose at all?"  
  
"Or would it rather crumble as the greenery fades?" Motosuwa added, and the silence was enforced. This time nothing could be said, but what Motosuwa discovered in these words was exactly what he needed to hear.  
  
A valedictorian impression seemed to stain the atmosphere objectionably. Again, the meaning exposed that fateful stench that now Motosuwa could only draw in. But hesitated to swallow.  
  
"Motosuwa. You do love her, but understand she couldn't possibly live a life without you." Minoru insisted. He looked up and glared straight into his companion's eyes, punching deep into him and his mind as though he could read it with the utmost of ease, and strove to finish. "Suspicions are just that, and nothing more."  
  
"How do you know!? Why do you know!?" Motosuwa exclaimed, as he swifted shifted somewhat away from his friend, closer to his end of the bench with a hint of apprehension that bled from his voice. But he crumbled beneath the weariness of his exertion. As he finished, the quiet of the two had grown back like weeds.  
  
These, a war of words in the faces of friends, were words assembled unsoundly. Words that, after a moment, lulled an apprehensive eye as Motosuwa turned it toward Minoru. A dim smile firmly put on his face, as though amused, Minoru retreated his face back behind the excuse of firm understandings.  
  
"I trust so much has happened in my absence." Minoru stated beneath a foreboding breath, breaking his frail grin.  
  
"So much. Too much. Where should I begin…" 


End file.
